jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Museum
Overview The Museum is currently one of the locations to start a Robbery/heist in Jailbreak. It was added in the Museum Heist Update and is located right next to the Radio Tower. When robbing the Museum, without the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass, you are able to have 5 kg of maximum carrying weight. If you do have the Gamepass, however, you'll get an extra 3 kg of holding weight, or 8 kg altogether. Holding weight can be filled to max capacity in several ways, as the Museum holds a lot of loot. The Porsche and the Classic Car spawn at this location( Porsche on the parking lot, and classic car in pedestal), allowing a rather easy getaway if you own either of those cars. The Museum comes standardized with a "getaway driver/assist fee," which awards the driver of a vehicle 10% of the value of any passenger's loot when the passenger cashes in. The passenger does not get a reduced amount of money. Beware, however; even though Police cannot enter this location they are still able to camp outside the doors of the museum, on the museum roof, and even at the Volcano Criminal Base. (But it is possible to glitch in.) They are also, as of recent updates, now able to throw grenades and/or launch rockets into the Museum. Police can try to glitch in the museum. The Museum has turned out to be a popular robbery for criminals because of the high bounty you can get, one for robbing the museum and (optional) an assist. Some people have criticized the museum for ragdolling onto the floor, even though there are wooden beams to support it. Due to that fact, the museum is halfway between the easiest robbery and the hardest robbery. It is recommended that you gain a bit of experience with playing Jailbreak so you won't die while robbing the museum. You will have 4 minutes of robbable time (once the robbery has started). Once the time expires, the hole in the roof disappears, and any criminals that are still in the Museum will be teleported to the front of the Museum without their money. It takes around 230 seconds or 3 minutes and 50 seconds (about 2 in-game hours) before you can place the dynamite again. Otherwise, a notification will appear saying that the Museum robbery opens in of seconds until the Museum opens. Escape Routes: '''4 (Main Door, Left Door, Right Door, & Roof Escape). Robbing the Museum ''NOTE: (Once you rob one item, you will receive a duffel bag on your shoulder that prevents you from using items and performing commands, like punching and crouching). '' You are able to rob the Museum by climbing the ladder on either side and/or parachuting down onto the roof and placing dynamite on the detonation wires in the roof. This procedure requires two players and can be a bit lengthy. Criminals sometimes also ragdoll when they fall through the hole and can easily trigger the alarms and security. Due to this happening, the developers have added support beams to the roof to help reduce the chance of this happening. From the roof, all Criminals involved in the robbery will fall into the Museum, landing on the left-hand balcony/staircase. At this point, most participants will split up into different areas; those areas being the following: Base Floor/Lobby In this area, the T-Rex skeleton is robbable. Players can also shoot down planets (each planet weighs 1 kg, the Moon is also 1 kg, and the Sun is 2 kg) hanging from the ceiling. They must be careful because there are moving spotlights covering the floor, which can damage them. There are currently 11 robbable dinosaur bones, and each piece weighs 1 kg. If players are low on health, they can stand on the dinosaur platform which has a grey color, because lasers don't go through it. Base Floor Room #1 In this room, there's a rather large Jewel, along with a simple laser puzzle. To complete the laser puzzle, you simply have to click the lasers until all five of them align. When they do, a black brick wall will slide open revealing yet another small security office. If both levers are pulled down at the same time, the security system will be disarmed, the lights will move slower, and the doors will be unlocked. The lights will still hurt you, however. If the Gem is stolen, the police will be alerted. Base Floor Room #2 In this room, there is a classic "Pipe Puzzle," along with an Egyptian Pharaoh mask (2 kg). Once you solve this puzzle by clicking the pipes & rotating them to get them from corner to corner, you'll be revealed a small security office with a mummy's corpse (5 kg) inside of a glass container, along with an exit. Also in this room, however, is a lever, which is partly used to disable the alarm/security system. Like the diamond, if the Egyptian Pharaoh Mask is stolen, the police will be alerted. Showcase Room In the showcase room, you're shown several of Jailbreak's past (and present) artifacts. In the showcase room, you are able to shoot out the middle right glass panel ''with either a Pistol, Shotgun, Rifle, or AK47 and break into the showcase to rob the artifacts in there. Rocket Launchers and Grenades cannot blow up the glass panel. In the showcase room, you'll find mock-fidget spinner rims taking up 2 kg of your bag, a clear nod to their rarity & importance in Jailbreak's history. Also in there, you can find gold bars (3 kg), a cone (1 kg), and a giant donut (4 kg). Nothing else is in there, and due to the time limit in the museum, people will likely go to different areas that do not require you to use any items in your inventory. Art Gallery In the Art Gallery, you'll find several unique pieces of art. All of the art pictures in this gallery do have a twist, however; they're a spin-off of ''real paintings, only with ROBLOX characters blended into them. Each painting in the art gallery will take up 4 kg of your holding space, so for no upgraded duffel bag players, paintings will take up a whopping 80% of your holding space. For those who do have the upgraded bag, however, a single painting will take 50% of your holding space, meaning you are able to grab two paintings and leave the Museum, or at best, start disarming the alarm system. Museum Item Chart Escaping To escape, it requires 2 people in two separate rooms. One player must pull the lever in Switch Room #1 while the other must pull the lever in Switch Room #2. These two switches must be pulled at the same time, or within 3 seconds of each other, in order to disable the security. When security is disabled, all 12 cameras will turn white and slow down. Cameras still do damage, just not as much as when the security isn't disabled. Next, escape through the side or main doors. They can also escape from the roof that the player came from if someone drops a rope for them, but they have to be willing & trusted to do it. Be careful, as most of the time, police tend to wait or camp criminals outside the Museum. However, they cannot enter without using the rope method or driving a vehicle inside. Alarms can be triggered if: * Someone is seen by the cameras. * Someone steals the diamond or the mask. * Failure to disable security. (One lever is pulled, but the other is not) Tips And Tricks For Robbing The Museum * Always be careful when you rob the Museum. Touching a security camera activates them and them not only do more damage and move a lot faster, but they also notify the police that you are inside the museum. * It is best to shoot down the planets and display case before robbing if you feel like there are not many items left to rob. If you rob one item, a museum bag will be equipped on your shoulder. * If you are about to die in the middle of a museum robbery, try to stand on the T-Rex stand because no security cameras cross it. * It is just best to escape cops instead of fighting them because you are very limited to performing basic actions while holding a museum bag. A museum bag prevents performing simple actions such as pulling out any item, crouching, and punching. Miniguns (if you are using SWAT Van or Wraith) and missiles (BlackHawk) can still be used. * If 1 criminal is left in the Museum and the security has not been disabled, they are trapped inside the Museum until another criminal comes , they have a friend who can pull them out of the roof hole with the helicopter or they get teleported out without their money. * Be careful when driving up to the collectors inside the Mountain Criminal Base because cops tend to camp inside. To avoid this, go through the Evil Lair and quickly pop out by the Female Collector to collect your money, then go back down. * It is best to always lock your vehicle when coming up to the Museum so nobody can steal it. There are only 2 vehicles that spawn next to the Museum (The Porsche and the Classic Car) and they aren't free. * Try to bring a vehicle with lots of seats, such as a Helicopter or Blackhawk, to help out criminals who need a ride because you will receive a 10% assist fee based on the amount of money they collected from the Museum. * Collaboration is key to robbing a Museum as you will have to solve both puzzles and pull the levers in order to get out. Without good collaboration, players will struggle to disable the security and if it takes them too long, all the players will get teleported out without their money. * Be careful when a player drops down a rope, as it could be police trying to get inside the Museum and arrest you. * Stealing the pharaoh mask or the jewel inside the Museum will automatically cause the camera lights to turn red and notify the police that the Museum is being robbed. * It is a good idea to purchase the Classic Car and or the Porsche if you have not already because it provides an easy and quick escape from police if your vehicle despawns or somebody steals it. * Each assist you collect increases your bounty by $80. * If you have the museum bag on your shoulder, you cannot ragdoll giving an advantage to the robbers. * If you're mass-robbing the Museum (with a group of criminals,) the smartest play would be to use one of the other criminals involved in the robbery as bait to examine if there are cops waiting outside. * If there are cops waiting outside of the Museum, it is best to wait for them to leave and get bored of camping. However, don't wait too long, or you will get teleported out of the Museum without your money. * You can jump off the Museum roof and most likely get away due to the Police behind ragdolling, and you having the upper hand on neglecting fall damage when you have a Museum bag on your shoulder. Then, you can pick up the Flashlight to remove your bag and start shooting ragdolled cops. You can still get your money after performing this glitch. * If you have a big duffel bag, go to the art gallery room, and take the paintings or go to the showcase room, to get the gold, cone, and donut * If you don’t have a big duffel bag, go get the mummy straight away, which is in Base Room 1 that is opened by the pipe maze. If someone has already taken it, go to both mazes and grab the Jewel and the Pharoh. Grab a bone to maximize your bag. If all items mentioned above were taken, take 1 painting, and then take a bone. Cash And Assist Cash Amounts If you rob the museum to the max amount of kilograms, you should earn up to: * '''$4,000 (No Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass or VIP Gamepass) * $4,800 (VIP Gamepass) * $6,400 (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass) * $7,680 (VIP Gamepass and Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass) Assist Assists are 10% of what the player you just assisted robbed. Nobody loses any cash but you get extra. Assuming you and the person you assisted had robbed the museum to the max amount of kilograms, here are how much it will give. * $400 (Assisting a player without the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass or VIP Gamepass and you do not have the VIP Gamepass) * $480 (Assisting a player with the VIP Gamepass and you do not have VIP Gamepass OR assisting a player without the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass and you have the VIP Gamepass) * $580 (Assisting a player with the VIP Gamepass and you have the VIP Gamepass) * $640 (Assisting a player with the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass and you do not have have VIP Gamepass) * $770 (Assisting a player with the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass and you have the VIP Gamepass) Gallery Screen Shot 2018-06-28 at 3.45.45 PM.png|''The left side of the Museum.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-28 at 3.46.02 PM.png|''The right side of the Museum.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-28 at 3.44.12 PM.png|''A bird's eye view of the Museum. '' Screen Shot 2018-06-28 at 3.45.25 PM.png|''The back side/rear of the Museum.'' RobloxJailbreakLobbyBaseFloor.png|''The Museum's base floor/T-Rex skeleton.'' RobloxJailbreakBaseFloorRoom1.png|''Base Floor Room #1.'' RobloxBaseFloorRoom2.png|''Base Floor Room #2.'' RobloxJailbreakShowcase.png|''The Showcase Room.'' RobloxJailbreakArtGallery1.png|''One angle of the art gallery.'' RobloxJailbreakArtGallery2.png|''Another angle of the art gallery.'' RobloxJailbreakCriminalCarryingBag1.png|''One angle of a criminal carrying a full upgraded bag.'' RobloxJailbreakCriminalCarryingBag2.png|''Another angle of a criminal carrying a full upgraded bag.'' RobloxJailbreakbaseFloorRoom1SecurityRoom1.png|''One angle of Base Floor Room #1's security office.'' RobloxJailbreakBaseFloorRoom1SecurityRoom2.png|''Another angle of Base Floor Room #1's security office.'' RobloxJailbreakBaseFloorRoom2SecurityRoom1.png|''One angle of Base Floor Room #2's security office.'' RobloxJailbreakBaseFloorRoom2SecurityRoom2.png|''Another angle of Base Floor Room #2's security office.'' RobloxJailbreakMuseumSecurityShed.png|''The Museum's gate control building.'' Screen_Shot_2018-06-26_at_8.10.30_PM.png|''The explosives used to get inside the Museum.'' unknown (4).png|''The Museum and the gate control building at an angle.'' Radio.PNG|''A photo of the former Radio Station that once occupied the current site of the Museum.'' Screen Shot 2019-01-08 at 10.37.22 PM.png|''An example of a lever that must be pulled in order to escape.'' Museum Soundtrack Known Glitches and Bugs * Sometimes, when the museum is opened, the cameras will be red colored even though the previous robbers activated the security system. The reason for this is unknown, but it can be useful as there is no way to activate the security and notify cops. Also, there is a glitch where if you run into the lasers, the cameras will not turn red even though the security system is not activated. This can be even more useful than the first one. * The cameras in the Museum will only hurt you if your feet touch the lasers. If you jump over the lasers, you will not take damage, unlike the Jewelry Store. * You can remove the Museum bag by picking up an item, such as the flashlight located next to the radio tower. However, entering a vehicle will cause the bag to reappear. * If someone is inside the museum robbing it, then you can rob the paintings from the outside if you go to the back left corner in a Helicopter or on a Helicopter Rope. * You can enter the museum as a cop if you position your Helicopter over the opening in the roof and go into the passenger seat and press G. Make sure the rope is not deployed. You will drop into the Museum on a rope. When you jump out, you will not get teleported out. You can also do this by getting a vehicle inside the Museum, via Rocket Fuel or the ATV glitch. * However, once you get in the Museum as a cop, and the robbery ends, you may be stuck in the Museum. There are two ways to get out of the situation. You die,(by resetting or by letting another player kill you) or until a group of criminals disable the security system. * On laggy servers, sometimes the dinosaur bones don't fall when you take the bottom ones. * The Museum bag can remove fall damage and ragdoll, so use that to your advantage when escaping from cops. * If you go out of the museum and come back in you are teleported out of the museum and lose your bag, which means that you don't get your money at the collector. * When you rob the museum, you will receive the money that appears in the chat, as the green number that appears on the screen always goes up a little bit more. Criticism The Museum is currently the 1 heist due to to it being the robbery that earns the most cash. However there are many difficulties and flaws that many players criticize with the Museum. Sometimes when there are too many players inside of the Museum all trying to rob, there are too little items to fill everyone's Heist Bag. This causes some players to not even have a chance to rob anything, due the the items not respawning when picked up. This commonly happens on servers with massive amounts of criminals trying to rob the Museum all at one time. The Heist Bag has been criticized for preventing criminals from pulling out any item, whether it would be a donut to heal themselves, or a gun to shoot down planets or defend themselves from police. Criminals with a Heist Bag would be put to a major disadvantage and will not be able to defend themselves from police, all criminals can do is to bail with a vehicle. Police tend to camp the Museum Collectors, if some criminals manage to get away with a Museum robbery making it very hard for a criminal with a heist bag to collect there money. Criminals can tell if police are camping the collectors if they see blue dots inside the Mountain Criminal Base on the mini-map and chose to wait for the police to leave before criminals can turn in there money. Trivia * There is a total of 65 kg of robbable items in the Museum, enough to fill 13 regular duffel bags, or 8 Big Duffel bags with 1kg extra. * The cameras in the Museum and the Jewelry Store only hurt you if the center of the camera hits you. If you touch the side of the cameras, you will not take damage. * This is the first and only robbing site to include robbing individual artifacts. * Cops can camp outside the museum or on top of its roof much like the Jewelry Store, meaning criminals have to pay close attention so they can avoid getting arrested. * This is significantly easier to rob than the Jewelry Store as of the Mega Robbery Update. * This is the only building where the interior and exterior are symmetrical. * Most paintings in the Museum are based on real-life paintings. There is the Night Skies, the Scream with WoodReviewer (see below), a painting with a ROBLOX crash report blocking most of it, and 2 paintings that are portraits of Asimo and Badcc. * On Twitter, asimo3089 tweeted, “Museum contains WoodReviewer.” He was referring to one of the paintings in the art show gallery showing the famous painting, “The Scream”; but with WoodReviewer replacing the screaming person. WoodReviewer is a person known for making memes and jokes about asimo3089. * In the Museum parking lot are the Classic Car and the Porsche. * You are able to shoot down the planets in the lobby, though after a while they will respawn back onto the ceiling. * There used to be a building known as the Radio Station in this exact location, but got removed and replaced with the Museum. * The Museum went through two "construction" phases before being fully built and being robbable. * Police cannot enter the Museum normally, but if dropped in by an aerial vehicle rope, they can enter. * If cops attempt to get in normally, they'll be teleported to the front of the Museum, and ragdoll. However, Police can still shoot through the entrance hole and do damage or glitch in using the method listed above. * When the museum was first released in the Museum Update, some people couldn't receive their money from the collector. Fortunately, this was fixed in a later update. *Even if the alarm system is disabled, the cameras still do damage but will not trigger the alarm. The cameras will turn red when they have damaged a player but goes back to normal afterward. *This is currently the first and only robbery location that requires 2 or more players. *Every object that you can rob in the Showcase Room mostly has a meaning in Jailbreak history. The cone represents is a nod back to Defaultio for including the Jailbreak train in his "CONE" game, the gold bars represent the Bank vault, the spinner rims represent the first ever limited rims, and the giant donut represents the Donut Shop. *You need two players to do two things: blow up the roof and disable security. *This is the only place to have its own music and special sound effects. *The Museum gives the most maximum amount of money. *You will sometimes ragdoll when you fall through the roof of the museum, so drop in carefully. *In a later update, asimo3089 added two metal beams, located under the roof where you blow up the dynamite. This was added to prevent criminals from ragdolling when entering the museum. *On rare occasions, when someone trips and touches the cameras, the lights won't turn red but you will still have to disable the alarm to get out. *The cameras can sometimes activate when you exit the museum. When you enter the museum the next time, the cameras will still be red if this bug occurs. *The camera at the stairs near the Showcase Room wasn't originally implemented, and it was added in a later update. *In the museum trailer on Twitter, badcc, the person demonstrating how to rob the Museum, could hold up to 10 kg (kilograms). However, when it was released, the maximum weight was set to 5 kg (kilograms) for players without the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass and 8 kg (kilograms) for players with the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass. It is unknown why it was changed. *The Museum music’s artist is APM Music. *The maximum amount of cash you can get (including assists) would be $13,840. This can be done with the BlackHawk. * Items do not reappear in the Museum, like glass cases reappear in the Jewelry Store. * In a Jailbreak update, the Jewelry Store & Bank has now music in a robbery Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:Locations Category:Heists